Mission for the B-Team
by The-One-Known-As-Crazeh
Summary: While the Turtles are still fighting the Kraang, Donnie receives a call from April, who tells him she's sick. The team have to split up, two Turtles visit April, two continue to fight the Kraangdroids. Strangely, Donnie is left to stay and fight, along with Mikey. But will the 'B-Team' pull through alone?
1. Chapter 1 - April's call

"Come on, come on..." Raphael groaned, "Those Kraang'd better not've gone.."  
Leonardo and Donatello followed him shortly after, with Michelangelo trailing along at the rear, grumbling about the fact he hadn't been able to name things much recently.  
"Get a move on, Mikey, or we'll be here all night!" The impatient Red masked mutant snapped, tapping his foot against the roof of the building the four stood on,  
"Well, soooorry. I just think I could give better names." Mikey suddenly yelped when he felt the tip of a Sai poke the back of his head, "Okay, Okay, I'm moving!" He winced, picking up his pace.  
"Sssh! Do you want us to get caught?!" Leo frowned, turning sharply to Raph and Mikey, then rolling his eyes and turning around to look down, "Okay, now!" he instructed, leaping from one roof to the next,  
"Guys..!" The blue ninja snapped quietly, "Let's move..! The Kraang'll be gone if you don't hurry up..!"  
Donnie nodded to the leader and tapped the two arguing turtles with his staff,  
"Come on, Leo's waiting." He said blankly, then headed off from roof to roof.  
Raph mumbled his dislike of the Blue ninja, but headed off. Mikey sighed loudly, and casually flipped over the gaps between rooftops.  
"Ssh! Everyone be quiet and listen..." Leo said coolly, pointing to the targeted group of Kraang,  
"Kraang has finished the preparations. The destruction of the ones known as 'The Turtles' will begin on the orders of the Kraang." One of the Alien Robots said with a slightly smug tone,  
"Good. Kraang will inform Kraang about this plan immediately." Another Kraang said back, "Kraang trusts that the missiles are ready?"  
"Yes. Kraang had also prepared Kraang soldiers and they are ready to fight with the ones known as 'The Turtles'. Kraang will not lose as easily this time."  
"What? Missiles? They must be running out of options.." Raph snorted, alerting the Kraang soldiers and giving away their location,  
"Kraang has sighted the one's known as 'The Turtles'." One said,  
"Oh, thanks a LOT, Raph.." Leonardo sighed taking out his Katanas, "Come on, guys.. Let's crush those Kraang."  
"Sounds good to me." The Purple Mutant agreed, taking out his staff.  
"Bring it on, Kraang!" The Red ninja grinned, pointing a Sai in the Aliens' direction,  
"Booyakashaaa!" Mikey called out, jumping off the roof and smacking a Kraang in the head with his nunchucks, "You want summa this?!" He asked rhetorically, and whacked another Robot.  
Donnie followed Raph down, and swung his staff at a Kraang's head. The Kraang turned it's head, as if to say, 'Was that it?'.  
The purple ninja groaned and swung at it's chest, sending it flying into a wall,"I wonder why I haven't been using the blade.." He uttered, tapping the handle and causing a sharp, knife-like blade to shoot out of the end.  
Leo and Raph were shell-to-shell, surrounded by a circle of 8 Kraangdroids,  
"On three?" The blue mutant asked smugly,  
"One." Raphael began as a response,  
"Two.." Leonardo said slowly, and,  
"Three!" The two shouted simultaneously, spreading their arms and defeating the Kraang in perfect unison.  
"Not bad, blueberry. Actually, that was fairly good." The red ninja grinned with a teasing tone,  
"Same to you, Spikey. Keep up the good work, man.." Leo snorted, mocking Raph's affection for his pet turtle.  
"Shut up." The emerald turtle growled, pointing a Sai in the Leader's face, "Or I'll make your eye go 'pop'."  
"Well.. Technically, it would go 'Squelch', because the inside of an eyeball is filled with Vitreous humor, which-"  
"Donnie, no offense.. But no-one cares about Vitamins humid.." Mikey muttered, strolling past towards the Kraangdroids' hideout, "You guys comin'?"  
"It's actually called Vitreous humor..." The olive turtle said to himself as he, otherwise silently, followed his younger brother.  
Raph rolled his eyes and walked casually towards the locked entrance, "Five seconds, Donnie, or I'll just break it." He sighed loudly, "Five four three two one move."  
Leo gave an unamused frown and watched his younger brother shatter the lock with a stab of his Sai. Donnie glared and put his T-Phone away. Mikey just grinned and followed his older brother inside.  
"Hey, guys..? You know what I didn't do yet?" The shorter turtle asked his brothers,  
"What, Mikey?" Leo asked, not listening to the answer given.  
"Victory dance!" The freckled mutant shouted when nobody payed attention, but his loud voice caught the attention of the Kraang as well. Unlike the silver ones from the outside, the Kraangdroids attacking the turtles now were protected by blue shells of some kind.  
"The destruction of the ones known as the turtles will begin when the signal is given. The ones known as the Turtles will be destroyed now." One of them said, preparing it's laser gun.  
"When was the signal?" Mikey pouted, quickly flipping to dodge a laser,  
"Who cares?! Just get 'em!" Raph ordered, leaping out and taking a swing at one's head. His Sai struck the Kraangdroid, which sparked a little and aimed it's gun at him. It didn't get the chance to fire, because the Emerald turtle quickly tore it's head off.  
Donnie was occupied with a Kraangdroid when his T-Phone rang,  
"It's April." He informed the others, and answered the call, skillfully avoiding the lasers that shot at him,  
"Hey, April." He said when he found safety behind a few crates, "Is something wrong?"  
"Well.. Not exactly." Came April's response, "But.."  
"What's the matter, April? We're trying to fight off some Kraangdroids here.." The olive turtle muttered impatiently,  
"i won't be able to see you guys for a couple of days.. I've got a fever." She replied hastily, "I'll call you back later, okay?"  
"What? April-" The T-Phone made a beeping sound, proving April had hung up.  
"What was it?" Leonardo asked, stabbing at the Kraangdroids that got close enough, "Is she okay?"  
"No, but there's nothing we can do for her." Donnie replied, putting his phone away and taking out his staff, "She's sick." He said bluntly when Mikey gave him a confused look.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mission, Start!

"She's sick." He said bluntly when Mikey gave him a confused look.

"So someone has to go and make her better! This looks like a job for-" The freckled turtle was cut off by his oldest brother,

"Us."  
"Yeah, I could-" Donnie was cut off by Leo as well,  
"No, me and Raph." He said sharply, "You two need to tay here. Donnie's the only one smart enough to unlock the doors."  
"Then why don't we just abandon mission?" The olive turtle asked, a slight hint of anger in his voice,  
"Because April getting sick is hardly a reason to forget our mission. C'mon, Raph."  
"Whaddaya mean?! My April is more than just a 'reason'!"  
"Well tough luck." Raphael snickered, turning and following the leader out.  
"Man, I HATE Leo's tactics sometimes..." Donatello mumbled to himself, only to hear Mikey shout for help.  
A Kraangdroid aimed it's gun at the older Mutant, and charged it up. It was about to fire when Donnie stabbed it with his staff, converted into a Naginata. The area around the blade sparked and the Robot fell to the floor, it's Kraang running away. Mikey swung his nunchucks, dealing a few blows but not enough to knock down the numbers.  
"Uhh, Donnie? A liiittle help?" The younger turtle asked, continuing to spin his Nunchucks,  
"Oh, uhh, sure." The purple ninja glanced up, and charged at the Kraangdroids, stabbing one and swinging his Naginata at the others. Mikey joined in and they managed to defeat all the attacking droids.  
"The door's locked. D'ya think this button'll-" The shorter mutant asked, about to hit a button on the wall.  
"Don't! ..touch anything." His older brother quickly snapped, "You say that every time. And every time you hit it, and more Kraangdroids come. So please.. Don' . Anything."  
Mikey scowled, but waited for Donnie to break the lock in the most stealthy manner possible. With his phone. As soon as they got through, though, it started ringing.  
"It's April again..!" The older turtle said, seeming more excited than when he'd invented Metalhead, "Hey, April!"  
"Hi, Donnie. Is there a reason that Leo and Raph are at my place..?" April asked, Donnie could hear his brothers talking in the background,  
"Oh, PLEASE tell me you're not on the phone with Donnie.." Raphael groaned,  
"You should really go back to sleep, y'know." Leo ordered,  
"Just a minute.." The ginger girl said to them, "Sorry, Donnie.. Looks like I'll have to go now."  
"Alright.. Try and get better, okay?"  
April laughed a little, "Sure.. Bye." And hung up.  
Mikey pulled a face,  
"Sereously, dude?" He asked, rolling his eyes,  
"Sh-shut up!" Donnie snapped, and put away his T-Phone. Again. As they stealthily made their way down a long hallway, the older turtle overheard the two Kraang speaking. He stopped abruptly, his younger brother walking into him,  
"Oww!"  
"Ssh. Listen.."  
"Kraang appears to of lost two of the ones known as 'The Turtles'. Two of those ones remain inside this place, of which Kraang will destroy them. The one known as 'Donatello' is the one Kraang must target first."  
"Kraang knows this. The one known as 'Donatello' is wise. That one will be able to hack into Kraang's computer systems in what Kraang determines to be a matter of minutes. Kraang must act fast."  
"Kraang are patrolling the computer systems. raang will stop the one known as 'Donatello' from hacking into the systems."  
"What about the one known as 'Michelangelo'?"  
"Kraang will dispose of the one known as 'Michelangelo'. That one will not be an issue."

"C'mon, April.. You're sick." Leo sighed, guiding a worried April back to her bed,  
"But. I don't think you should've left Donnie and Mikey like that.."  
"It's not like there's anything dangerous..." Raph shrugged, poking at some of the neatly-kept folders that filled the shelves, "What's 'Algee-brah'?"  
"It's Mathematics."  
"And 'Mathematics' is..?"  
"Working with numbers..?" April stated, her statement becoming a question, seeing the looks on the two turtles' faces, "Hasn't Donnie told you about Maths?"  
"Whatever 'Maths' is, you can tell us later. You need to go to bed for a while."  
April sighed, but plopped down onto her matress anyway.

Mikey pointed at a large button on a nearby pillar. Without bothering to ask, he prodded it gently and an alarm went off. Donnie turned to face him, eyes turned white,  
"When will you learn to NOT TOUCH ANYTHING?!" He snapped,  
"Um.. Maybe when we get rid of those guys..?" The shortest turtle asked, pointing a nunchuck at the Kraangdroids that heard the alarm.  
The purple ninja sighed in frustration, and pulled out his staff. As he swung at a first Kraangdroid, a second came from behind, and a third from the left. The first went down, the second grabbed his staff and the third charged it's gun.  
"Look out, below!" Mikey called, leaping up and smacking the second with his nunchuck, the third turned to look at him, but kept the gun pointed at Donnie.  
"Kraang has recieed strict orders from Kraang to destroy the ones known at 'The Turtles'.The one known as 'Donatello' will be the first of the ones to be destroyed." The third Kraang said, distracting Donnie whilst more Droids appeared.  
"I hate to say it, but the 'one known as 'Donatello' doesn't have time to hang around with you Kraang." The older mutant spat, picking up his staff from the ground next to the second Kraangdroid, and resting the tip on the Kraangdroid's neck. He pressed the hidden button and the blade cut straight through the Droid's neck, it's head left to fall to the ground.  
"I'm glad you finally got to look a little cool, Donnie.." The orange ninja called out, "But I could do with a little help, too..!"  
The older mutant turned and saw Mikey surrounded, but before he could move several more Kraangdroids appeared, and surrounded himas well. Unlike his brother, however, Donnie's weapon could reach fairly far.  
Although he hadn't practiced much, the tallest turtle managed to pull off a spinning attack, knocking all of the Droids out of the way.  
Mikey stared in awe,  
"Great, great! Now help me handle these!" He shouted, "I can't do that spinny thing."  
"You shouldn't need to.." Donnie uttered, but made his way over nonetheless.  
Within a minute all of the Kraangdrods were down, and their Kraang masters scuttling around, looking for escape and hissing.  
"..I'd better call April.." The olive turtle mumbled, takig his T-Phone out,  
"But didn't you tell her to rest up?" His brother asked, "She'll be fine with Raph and Leo."  
Donnie glared at him,  
"Okay.. She'll be fine with Leo, though.." He shrugged, and pointed down a way off, "Let's just keep moving.."


End file.
